Young children have a need to feel safe, comfortable, and familiar with their surroundings. They are curious about the world around them and therefore enjoy having many playthings close by. However, young children are also very sensitive to even the slightest change in their environment. For example, when a parent, guardian, or caretaker changes a child's diaper, puts a child to bed, feeds a child, or attempts to train a child how to use his or her potty, these experiences may be highly objectionable to the young child. The child may cry, yell, or throw a fuss simply because the child is no longer in an area where he or she is comfortable or familiar and cannot engage with various playthings since most playthings are not suitable for all environments. As a result, it may be important to provide devices and methods for engaging, distracting, or placating children, particularly in situations in which children typically find objectionable.